Question: One side of a square is $3$ centimeters long. What is its area?
Explanation: $3\text{ cm}$ $3\text{ cm}$ The area is the length times the width. The length is 3 centimeters and the width is 3 centimeters, so the area is $3\times3$ square centimeters. $ \text{area} = 3 \times 3 = 9 $ We can also count 9 square centimeters.